The Slumber Party
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: REALLY old story, but I forgot to re-upload this. KuroSpacey


The setting is KuroMametchi(a.k.a. Kuro)'s house. Spaceytchi(a.k.a. SpaceBar) is on his way there, because Kuro, his best friend, is having a Slumber Party. He originally thought that sumber parties were for Girls, but apparently not.

Kuro and SpaceBar were best friends. However, it changed a little after the "Strip Smash Bros." thing(See 'Just Trust Me'), and also left SpaceBar in an uncomfortable position: Did he like boys or girls?  
The answer, he thought, was Both.  
On one hand, girls are Pretty, have reproductive organs to make Baby Tamagotchis, and it was legal to get married to them anywhere. Health Class teaches a lot, and for reasons like this, he paid lots of attention. And, He thought, When you Become the King of Tamagotchi Planet, even if it's by force, you must have a Queen. Besides, it felt wrong to like guys...  
...But it felt good at the same time. Why was this? It's not legal in most countries, and when their teacher described it, it seems as if it's between a boy and a girl ONLY. Anything else seemeed wrong and illegal.  
On the other hand, he thought, he did enjoy that one time with Kuro; and he was his best friend. But, ever since then, he felt a little weird around him; as if his friendship with him became questionable. He didn't know what to do anymore. But, it was only ONE time...

-6:00 P.M.-  
He then arrived at Kuro's House. He didn't want to back out, because he would seem like a terrible person. He kinda was anyway, but he didn't want to make his problem worse.  
He knocked on the door. Knock, knock, knock. 2 minutes later, Kuro answered. "Hey, SpaceBar. I see you've come for the big Slumber Party."  
"Yeah...Just a few questions; Number 1-why are we the only ones here? i'm not early, am I?"  
Kuro smiled. "Well, Mametchi's a dork, Kuchipatchi would eat all the popcorn I made, and it's boys only. So, it's just us, OK?"  
"And number 2...um...about last time..." SpaceBar sighed. "Nevermind. What's on the agenda first?"

-6:15 P.M.-  
They were watching a movie and eating popcorn when "it" inched close to starting. SpaceBar liked the movie; It certainly took his mind off of "it". But then, when he was reaching for the popcorn, he felt something touch his hand. SpaceBar looked down and saw it was Kuro's hand. Kuro noticed it too, but he didn't mind. SpaceBar did, however.  
He squeaked a surprised and shocked squeak, and pulled away his hand. "I-i'm sorry, Kuro. It's just...last time..." Then his face turned all red.

Kuro smiled a little. "Oh, right. That."

-6:30 P.M.-  
"Look, SpaceBar, I know you're still probably a little-well, OK, a LOT-stessed over that, but it was just a friendly game. Nothing else."  
SpaceBar looked at him. "Really?"  
Kuro smiled again. "...Unless, you wanna do it again..."  
SpaceBar squeaked again. "U-um...OK, but can I at least be on top this time?"  
"No way, man. you liked being the bottom."  
"I know...!" A small pause.

-6:45 P.M.-  
"Alright, just let me bend over..." SpaceBar said. So he did. He knew "it" was gonna happen, but this time, he accepted it. He liked it, and there was nothing wrong with it. Both their pants were off.  
Kuro lubricated himself, went up to his friend, and rammed his cock right into his giant-but still pretty tight-ass. SpaceBar squealed again; this time with pleasure.  
Kuro thrusted slowly, in and out, very passionately. But then he stopped and pulled out.  
"Tell me," Kuro grinned, "Did you REALLY like that last time? Or are you just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings?"  
"I-I did, Kuro! It just...seems wrong between 2 guys..."  
"So do you want me to stop?"  
"No! Keep going!" So Kuro rammed his cock right back into SpaceBar and continued thrusting.

-7:15 P.M.-  
Kuro thrusted harder and harder, deeper and deeper. SpaceBar couldn't help but stroking his own cock and moaning. It was glorious.

-7:30 P.M.-  
The 2 were still at it. They were both going faster and harder. Suddenly, they both felt something in them. The Orgasm was happening.  
"Kuro, I think i'm gonna come!"  
Kuro was still thrusting harder. "Me too, friend. Let's come together."  
"Ah, OK then!"  
They both moaned one last time as they came at the same time. As Kuro was almost finishing up, he pulled out and did the rest on his friend's back.  
SpaceBar could barely think at that point. He squealed very loudly and said, "Ah, Kuro! It's so warm on my back!"

-7:30-  
"I-I...love you, Kuro..." SpaceBar said, before drifting off to sleep. He was exhausted.  
"Same to you, SpaceBar."

Meanwhile, outside, Mametchi couldn't help but video-taping it. For him, it was a good thing that their window was sound-proof, because he was laughing like crazy. He was lucky nobody saw him-or the action inside.  
"Oh man," he chuckled a little more, "I gotta show my friends!"

END 


End file.
